


What Sacrifice means.

by spellbinder



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbinder/pseuds/spellbinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After A contract. The Autobots will learn what sacrifice truly means. One-shot of what happens after,</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sacrifice means.

Three years. Three. That's how long since the autobots left our world. That's when we got the message. Optimus was going to die. We were invited to Cybertron to say goodbye. Me, Raf, Jack, Miko, June, Fowler, and Ratchet.

"NO Optimus there has to be another way!!!" Ratchet cried.

"There is none," Optimus replied. "There is nothing i can do,"

"There is something You can do Sebastian," Primus' voice whispered in my head.

"What do i have to do," I think back.

"You must accept the Well of All-Sparks along with your friends, you must become the new vessel." Primus says. "But you all will die, true victory requires sacrifice, you must tell me what you desire,"

"Raf, Jack, Miko, June, Fowler. There is a way," I say as i pull them to the side. "A way to save Optimus."

"Tell us. We will do anything," Jack says as the others nod in agreement.

"We must take the all-spark. But the downside is we have to die in his place. The six of us. We have to willing sacrifice ourselves. But we don't have to." I say.

"Are you stupid?" June says as i look down in shame. I couldn't ask this of them. "Why is this a question? Obviously the answers yes!"

I look up in surprise.

"We have to," Raf says.

"Ditto," Miko says with a smile.

"It's our honor," Jack and Fowler said.

"Thanks," I say as i tear up.

"Primus, we will do it," I say to the ancient god.

"Then walk up to Autobots and immobilize them and i'll transfer the all-spark into the six of you. Then you must throw yourself into the well." Primus says sadly. "Sebastian? I'm sorry it had to come to this,"

"Optimus saved us a thousand times. If we can save him once. Its worth it," I think defiantly.

"It's time," i say to the group as they nod.

We walk to the sobbing autobots and stand before Optimus.

"Children........," Optimus begins.

"Forgive us Optimus," I say looking down.

"For what?" He asks.

"This," i say as i use my telekinesis to paralyze the autobots,

"What?" They cry.

"Primus! Now." I roar as i prepare for death.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus' chest glows as his spark reveals itself. Six ribbons of light spiral out and enter the humans that stand before him. When the light fades, the humans are changed. They all have snow-white hair and energon blue eyes that glowed like stars.

"What have you done?" Optimus cries.

"We are the all-spark, we create life," They say in unison with multiple voices.

"This power will kill you!! It's my fault. I never should have brought you here." Optimus says, hanging his head.

"But we want you safe. Our prime. Protected from the false god. We are being selfish. For you, you have to live on. For us. For all those who died for you" Sebastian says normally before his eyes glow once more.

"You need not sacrifice yourself. Yes, true victory requires sacrifice. But let us pay that price. You are needed here. There are seven billion people on earth. There is but one prime. We are expendable. You're not." They say.

"But you are precious to us!!!" Ratchet says. " We LOVE you,"

"And they love you, that is why they were willing to sacrifice themselves for you. You should feel honored," They said with the voices of a thousand sparks.

They walk towards the hole that is the Well of Allsparks.

"Farewell and Salutations, Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen. See you one day," They say as they jump into the hole.

The autobots invisible bonds shatter.

"No!!!" Optimus screams as he runs to the Well, but before he reaches it a huge shaft of light erupts from the hole and fill the heavens with light.

"This is what sacrifice is, you don't need to pay the price any longer," Sebastian voice echoes from the well.


End file.
